Everything I Do, I Do It For You
by Clarisse Elizondo
Summary: This was a challenge to write a story that contained the line everything I do, I do it for you. C&J Romance included.
1. Chapter 1

Written: by Ancorns708

Rating: M for future chapters

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are property of Disney and Meg Cabot. The song Everything I do belongs to Bryan Adams.

Summary: This was a challenge to write a story that contained the line everything I do, I do it for you. C&J Romance included.

* * *

_Special thanks to Tengland2 for the challenge and to ALL my readers and to those of you who take the time to review y'all ROCK!_

* * *

**Everything I do, I do it for you**

Walking into her office.

"Your Majesty, are you ready?"

"Oh, yes Joseph, just give me a minute to slip my shoes back on"

Joe smiled, he knew that as soon as she sat down behind her desk every morning the first thing she did was toe her shoes off, only slipping them back on when she was meeting with someone.

Closing the distance between them, Joseph helped her into the ivory colored coat that was draped over the back of the couch. Looking her up and down while she was saying something to Charlotte he swore that she looked like an angel. Turning back, she took his proffered arm as they made their way out to the awaiting car, which was to take them to a ribbon cutting ceremony, far up into the remote mountain town of Libby, a three hour drive from the palace.

Libby combines some of the best alpine resorts in the world with a friendly, small-town feel. Its home to only about 4000 residents but the people take pride in a quality of life that provides alpine living at its best. From golf in the summer to skiing in the winter, there's always something to do in Libby. It is surrounded by 200,000 acres of national forest and is considered to have some of the best ski mountains in the world.

Joe had just helped Clarisse into the limo and made his way around to the other side and slid in beside her, catching a whiff of her sweet perfume. As they made their way to Libby, Clarisse turned to Joseph.

"You know Joseph, I think all these security men are really unnecessary."

"Clarisse, you know that's not true."

"We are only going to Libby, Joseph and there are five cars full of security men, not to mention those that you sent ahead to secure the location before my arrival. I bet you even made some of those poor boys trek up the side of that mountain in the snow to stand watch."

"Clarisse, must we have this conversation every time we leave the palace?"

"I just think it's silly that's all"

"Well you might think it's silly but it's my job to protect you. After King Rupert passed away and then with Phillipe being killed…" he paused when he saw the sadness pass across her face at the mention of her son's untimely death. "We stepped up the security as you know and yes I made several members of my team climb up the side of the mountain to stand watch. We can never be too careful, plus every one of those men including myself would lay down their life for you."

"Let's hope it never comes to that." She said quietly

Sitting in complete silence for several minutes, she looked at him again and asked.

"Why do you do it? I mean why do you got through so much trouble when the likely hood of something happening is so slim?"

Joseph, was looking deep into her eyes when he finally spoke just barely above a whisper

"You know why"

Taking her hand in his, trying to make her understand he murmured

"I can't help it, I would fight for you, I'd lie for you, walk the wire for you, I'd die for you, everything I do, Clarisse, I do it for you."

Smiling a genuine smile that was reserved only for Joseph, she squeezed his hand tighter as he slowly brought it up to his soft but firm lips before he placed a lingering kiss on the back of her hand that she swore seared her skin. Moving their hands back down to the space between them, Joseph knew he was taking liberties but held on to her hand anyways.

Looking back out the window Clarisse noticed that the scenery had changed they were no longer in the hustle and bustle of the city of Pryus, now they were travelling up the narrow winding road that would take them to Libby. Turning her attention back to Joseph, she looked between them to see their hands, noticing that he didn't release her hand after placing it back in the seat brought a small smile to her lips, but on the inside every nerve in her body was shooting off in excitement.

"We should be arriving soon." He said

"I hope this ribbon cutting doesn't take long. It looks like it could start snowing any second now, not to mention how cold it's going to be with the wind blowing like this."

A quarter of a mile away, a solitaire man was setting up his tripod and dialing in his rifle scope. He saw that earlier today the security team had arrived and several men had taken up post around him but he had been thankful that the young officers hadn't noticed him, there was something to be said for always having the right camouflage to blend into your surroundings, he thought silently to himself. As he slowly and quietly chambered the round into his rifle he laid there staring down the barrel through his scope to the podium in which the Queen of Genovia would be stepping behind at any moment.

Arriving at the resort, Joseph exited the vehicle and made his way around to help Clarisse out. The snow had just falling but thankfully the wind had stopped blowing at least for the time being.

"Your Majesty" he said offering her his arm

"Thank you, Joseph"

Clarisse slowly came to a stop on the sidewalk before reaching the doors to the resort. Turning Joseph saw a look of confusion on her face as she slightly bit her bottom lip. Taking a deep breath she asked.

"Joseph, do you think that after this over that you and I could have dinner? We need to discuss something"

Slightly bewildered by her question

"I…umm, I think that can be arranged. Would you like to eat here or back in Pryus?"

"Wherever you think is safer Joseph, as I would expect to have your undivided attention while discussing this issue."

"I'll make the arrangements then"

"Thank you" she said before entering the resort.

Joseph mind was reeling. Had she just asked him to dinner? And what issue did she want to discuss? His mind wandered back over the events of the day. Oh dear, he thought she must be upset about me taking liberties and holding her hand but if that was the case then why hadn't she protested then, unless she wasn't upset about it, maybe just maybe she felt for him what he had felt for her all these years. Smiling, Joseph reached into pocket, retrieved his cell and dialed a dear friend, who owned a restaurant in Libby to make their reservations.

Shades, who was on the mountain with Lionel and several others, just radioed that he had heard the distinct sound of a rifle being chambered and ordered the men to double check their surroundings. Looking around Lionel saw a man lying on the ground and as he radioed back that he had spotted a sniper the shot rang out.

Back at the resort Clarisse had just stepped up to the podium and began to deliver her speech, when Joseph spotted the glint of sunlight reflecting off the rifle scope. Before he could step in front of his queen he saw her body turn slightly around as the bullet entered into her, catching her in his arms before she hit the ground, holding her firmly against his body, shielding her body with his, as chaos ensued around them. Joseph saw that he once ivory coat was now covered in blood.

Shades and his men were on top of the man in a matter of seconds. He radioed back to Joseph that he had subdued the sniper but Joseph couldn't heard anything, he was in shock, he had failed, failed to protect the one thing he loved most of all.

Looking up at him with glassy eyes, Clarisse cupped Joseph's cheek bringing him out of his shocked state before she whispered "I love you Joseph" just as the tears he had been holding in escaped his eyes she slipped into unconsciousness.

~TBC~

Remember to review!


	2. Chapter 2

Written: by Ancorns708

Rating: M for future chapters

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are property of Disney and Meg Cabot. The song Everything I do belongs to Bryan Adams.

Summary: This was a challenge to write a story that contained the line everything I do, I do it for you. C&J Romance included.

* * *

_I would like to thank EVERYONE who has commented or followed this story, you all made my day! I hope you enjoy this chapter! _

* * *

** Everything I Do, I Do It For You**

Chapter 2

It had been two hours and still no word as to how she was doing. Joseph paced back and forth across the private waiting room, adrenaline still pumping wildly through his veins, his anger rising at a rapid rate as he remembered the events from today.

How, how could this happen? He had taken so many precautions to ensure her safety. How could the guys not have spotted the sniper before? Why didn't he respond faster? Why wasn't it him lying in that operating room instead of her? His life hanging by a thread instead of hers.

Finally, reaching his boiling point he sent his coffee cup sailing across the room, shattering the cup into a million pieces, as the hot liquid ran down the wall Joseph sank to his knees, his whole body trembling as his tears finally fell.

Hearing the creaking sound of the door being pushed open, Joseph gathered himself together and wiped his face as the doctor entered.

"How is she doctor?"

"She made it through the surgery. She was very lucky the bullet missed her vital organs, she's going to be sore for some time but she will heal. There is something else you should know" he paused "she has not regained consciousness. We believe that it's a result from the trauma hopefully it will not last long but you never know with these types of cases."

How could this be happening…she made it through the surgery but now she was unconscious, Joe thought as he rubbed his hands over his face.

"Can I see her?"

"Follow me. I'll take you to her room. We know that you will want a guard with her 24-7 so we have added an additional bed to the far side of the room along with several comfortable chairs."

"Thank you doctor, I'll be the one staying with her in the room and my guys will take shifts standing guard at the door."

"Very well then." Approaching the door "Here we are, remember, she may be unconscious but she can hear you and often times it helps the patient recover faster if you talk to them."

"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind."

"I'll be back around this evening to check on her but if you need anything the nurses' station is just down the hall."

Joe nodded and slowly entered the room. Taking cautious steps he made his way over to her bed. She was pale and had all sorts of wires and machines hooked up to her but to him she was still the most beautiful women in the world. Standing there, just looking at her as time slowly past by he decided to take the doctor's advice and talk to her, although he wasn't sure what to say he gathered her cold hand in his and began.

"You have to wake up Clarisse, we have a dinner date. I have booked us a table in the back corner of your favorite restaurant to insure us complete privacy. We are going to order the finest wine on their list and have a wonderful meal, while we discuss whatever you would like. Then afterwards if I'm lucky enough, I might persuade you to join me on the dance floor."

Several minutes passed with the only sound in the room being the faint beeping sounds of the machines she was hooked up to. Joseph brushed a piece of hair off her face and tucked it behind her ear, before he leaned in and whispered

"I love you too Clarisse. That's why you can't leave me here. We still have so much to say, so much to give and to share with one another. Please be okay" he pleaded "Please wake up darling…I'm so sorry I failed you today"

Wiping the tears from his eyes, he gently kissed her forehead before he slowly sat back down in the chair beside her bed, never releasing her hand.

It had been three days since the incident and Joe had not left Clarisse's side. Charlotte had brought him several changes of clothes and his toiletries, the guards had seen to it that he had food and plenty of coffee. Charlotte had offered to stay with Her Majesty so he could go get some rest but he refused. Joe paced the floor from sun up till sundown recounting every story he could remember. Most of the stories were about them but he spoke often of Pierre and Phillipe and even included stories about King Rupert. Joe had never talk so much in his life but if that is what it took to help her then he would continue talking.

That evening Charlotte arrived to check on Joe and Her Majesty, finally convincing Joe that it would be okay to leave her for a few minutes to take a shower and grab something to eat only after promising that if anything changed she would notify him immediately. Once Joe was in the bathroom Charlotte picked up Clarisse's hand and began to speak.

"Your Majesty…please wake up, Joe needs you. He blames himself for everything that has happened and it's starting to take its toll on him, he barely eats and the dark circles around his eyes prove that he isn't sleeping. I've tried everything I know to do to help him but he needs you, you're the only person who can help him. You've got to get better ma'am"

Making his way out of the on suite bathroom he saw that Charlotte had arranged for dinner to be brought up to the hospital room.

"I figured you would be happier eating in here."

"Thank you Charlotte…for everything"

"It's no problem Joe. You know that if you need anything, just call and I'll take care of it"

"I know and I appreciate it."

Picking up her things to leave Charlotte looked back over her shoulder

"Joe, do try and get some rest you know she would want you to."

"I'll try"

As Charlotte took her leave, Joe pulled the chair he had been sitting in closer to Clarisse's bed and took her hand in his, while resting his head on the top of them, deciding he would close his eyes for a few minutes.

As her eyes fluttered opened she felt the weight on her hand, looking over she saw Joseph asleep. Taking her free hand she lightly brushed her fingers over his face, noticing the dark circles and remembering that he had been talking to her non-stop or at least she thought he had a smile small crossed her lips and she decided she would wait a few more minutes before she woke him.

~TBC~


	3. Chapter 3

Rating: M for future chapters

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are property of Disney and Meg Cabot. The song Everything I do belongs to Bryan Adams.

Summary: This was a challenge to write a story that contained the line everything I do, I do it for you. C&J Romance included.

* * *

_I want to thank everyone who read, reviewed or followed me this week! You guys are AWESOME!_

* * *

_Previously:_

_As her eyes fluttered opened she felt the weight on her hand, looking over she saw Joseph asleep. Taking her free hand she lightly brushed her fingers over his face, noticing the dark circles and remembering that he had been talking to her non-stop or at least she thought he had, a smile small crossed her lips and she decided she would wait a few more minutes before she woke him_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Everything I Do, I Do It For You**

As she stroked his face, she placed her hand on the back of his head, caressing it in order to wake him, slowly coming around, he lifted his head gently, to see her beautiful sapphire eyes looking lovingly down at him.

Standing rapidly, surprised to see her awake but also grateful.

"Oh my God, thank goodness you are awake!" he exclaimed

Cupping her face with both his hands he leaned in and planted a soft, sensual yet simple kiss on her lips, which she gladly accepted. Pulling back he said

"I better go get your doctor, let him know that you are awake."

Reaching out she grabbed his arm to stop him

"There's no need Joseph, he stopped in earlier while you were sleeping, he said that he was going to keep me another twenty four hours and if everything looked okay then he would allow me to return home to the palace."

"How long was I out for, before you woke me?"

"About two hours, you looked so peaceful" she said cupping his cheek "and I know that you haven't been asleep since they brought me in."

"How do you know that?"

"Joseph, a woman never forgets the sound of the man's voice, which has occupied her heart for so long. I heard you talking to me, you told me several stories about the boys and Rupert but most of them were about us, the times we danced together, quite moments spent in from of the fireplace. I'm sorry we missed our date."

"Clarisse don't be sorry, I should be the one apologizing to you. I failed to do my job. It should be me lying in that bed, not you."

"Dear Joseph, you haven't anything to be sorry for, I know each and every time I step outside the palace grounds that this is the risk I take and you did the only thing that you could do. You held me in your arms and offered me comfort and support and you stayed here with me talking, trying to get me to wake up and letting me know that I wasn't alone."

Taking her hand and sitting on the edge of her hospital bed.

"I didn't know what else to do, the worst feeling Clarisse, was not being able to help you. I would have given anything to be able to trade places with you, you have to know that."

"I know you would have Joseph"

Several seconds of silence pass between them

"Joseph, did you mean it?"

"Are you talking about when I told you that I loved you?"

She nodded her head

"Of course I meant it. I love you with all my heart and soul Clarisse Renaldi."

"I love you too"

Reaching her arm up cupping the back of his head, pulling him closer to her, he felt the touch of her fervent yet satiny lips upon his. Needing to feel her body against his, he carefully pulled her in closer and his hands circled her waist as he held her strongly against his body. Their kiss became very heated very quickly sending a tingling sensation through her body, pulling apart only for the need of air, their heads rested against each other as they caught their breath. Joseph realizing the compromising position they were in reluctantly released her body and helped her lay back against the pillows before moving back to the chair never releasing her hand.

"I suppose I should have Charlotte call and have my lady's maids come back to the palace, I let them go home for the holiday season, thinking I could handle things myself but I never planned on this" she said waving her now free hand around the room.

"There's no need to do that Clarisse surely between Charlotte and myself we can take care of you."

"I told Charlotte that she could also go home." She stated sadly

Laughing slightly "Did you give everyone the holiday season off except me?"

Smiling back at him "Well I suppose I did now that I think about it, someone has to protect me."

Grinning at her "So you are saying that NO one will be at the palace when we return?"

"Yes, that's what I'm saying hence why I need Charlotte to call my staff back, I'm in no position to be taking care of everything on my own."

"I promise I can take care of you Clarisse, there is no reason to ruin the staffs holidays because I didn't do my job"

"First, we have discussed this and you did your job I don't blame you for this" she said pointing to her arm "secondly you do not have to take care of me, the girls can come back"

"Do you trust me Clarisse?"

Nodding her head "Of course"

"Then let me take extra good care of you"

Squeezing his hand gentle

"I'll agree to allow you to take care of me on one condition. You have got to climb in that bed over there and get some rest. You can't take proper care of me if you are exhausted."

Before he could protest she looked at him firmly and pointed toward the bed. Standing he grabbed a quick kiss before he slowly made is way over and climbed in, sleep over took his body in a matter of minutes.

* * *

_The next chapter might take me a little while to write because hopefully it's going to be HOT! Please be patient, I'll try not to make you wait too long. If you have any ideas you can PM them to me and i'll see if i can make them work. Again thanks for reading and reviewing!_


	4. Chapter 4

Written: by Ancorns708

Rating: M for future chapters

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are property of Disney and Meg Cabot. The song Everything I do belongs to Bryan Adams.

Summary: This was a challenge to write a story that contained the line everything I do, I do it for you. C&J Romance included.

* * *

_Author's note: There is a small scene that i borrowed from Guarding Tess but i thought it would fit well with the story. I know i promised HOT but this chapter is only warm, the muse wasn't very cooperative but on the bright side you didn't have to wait long for the update :)_

**_I want to personally thank Fuzzylove for all her help and for keeping me motivated, Tengland2 for the idea and encouragement, and Veve, Riecke, Zsulie and Bluegirl-783 for their lovely reviews. Also to all the people who have followed this story or have just read it you guys make my day and are the reason I keep writing. So without further ado, I present chapter 4 :)_**

* * *

Everything I Do, I Do It For You

Chapter 4

It was December first and Dr. Montgomery had just been in to sign the release forms to allow Her Majesty to leave. He had given a bottle of pain medicine to Joseph along with strict instructions that she was not to do any work just relax and try to allow her body to heal itself, she would also need to wear a sling to keep her right shoulder stabilized for at least a month it was only to be removed when showering and if anything changes he should be contacted immediately.

"Dr. Montgomery, I promise to watch her like a hawk and make sure that she follows your instructions."

"I'm sure you will. Your Majesty here's my number in case you need anything or have questions. Also you will need to have someone change the bandage every day to prevent infection."

Smiling slightly in Joseph's direction

"I'm sure I can find a staff member to assist me in that task."

"Very well then, I'll let you gather your things and you are free to leave, have a wonderful holiday ma'am" bowing slightly before leaving the room.

The nurse enters pushing a wheelchair

"What's that?"

"It's your wheelchair, ma'am."

"I can see it's a wheelchair, but I won't be needing it, thank you."

"It's hospital policy that you leave by wheelchair."

"I would much rather walk on my own feet, out of the hospital."

"But the rules and regulations state that each patient…"

"If I may interrupt…" Turning to look Clarisse in the eyes "Your Majesty, just get in the chair!" Joseph exclaimed.

With a shocked look on her face after just being handled she slowly made her way into the wheelchair.

The car ride back to the palace was quiet. Joseph had been surprised when Clarisse reached over from the passenger seat of his car and took his hand holding it the entire drive back.

Walking through the silent, desolate halls of the palace there was an eerie calmness to the palace which allowed both to notice electricity passing between them, knowing that they would be the only two people in the palace for the next month.

Entering her suite she turned to look at Joseph, he knew she was exhausted he could see it in her eyes.

"Ma'am why don't you take one of your pills and go lay down for a while, I need to go back to my suite to gather some things. That is as long as you don't mind me staying out here on the couch? I thought it would be easier if I was closer, in case you need anything during the night."

"I think those are both excellent suggestions and…" Closing the distant between them, standing in his personal space "In case I didn't tell you earlier thank you… for everything you did at the hospital and for offering to help me now"

Circling his arms around her waist and giving her a captivating kiss before he replied "You're more than welcome. I told you… everything I do, I do it for you. Your happiness is my happiness" He smiled.

"I love you" she said as she stood on her tippy toes to give him a gentle kiss

"I love you too. Now let's get you in bed so you can rest"

Five hours later Clarisse awoke searching the room for Joseph when she heard the bathroom door open. Turning she saw the most glorious sight she believed she had every laid eyes on. Joseph was standing in the door way wrapped in only her towel his upper body still glistening with moisture. She couldn't help but lick her lips as her mouth was becoming increasingly dry at the sight of him.

"I'm sorry, I thought you would still be a sleep, I forgot my shirt"

"Oh it's okay" She started while trying to sit up "In fact that looks like a good idea. I can't remember the last time I showered, I feel rather sticky"

"Let me grab my shirt and I will go run you a bath." Joe offered.

"No. I think a shower will be easier but I might require some help getting out of these." Motioning to her clothes "If you will help me get out of bed I will go find some clean clothes to change into."

Helping her up she made her way into her closet while he retrieved his shirt. Meeting in the bathroom he helped her remove the sling carefully from around her neck and unbuttoned her pants and lowered the zipper, all the time keeping his eyes on her face as his hands moved to the top button of her shirt when she stopped him, insisting that she could take it from there.

"Okay but if you need any help you will call for me? I don't want you hurting yourself because you are trying to be independent."

"I promise" She nodded as he left the bathroom.

Thankful that her bra had a front clasp she carefully managed to work her way out of the clothes and stepped into the shower allowing the warm water to cascade over her body. Reaching for her shampoo she realized that washing her hair with only one hand would be harder than she thought but somehow she managed. Stepping out of the shower she dried her body the best she could with one hand, and then she realized that she couldn't dress herself, the nurse had helped her this morning, deciding that she would have to call Joseph to help her.

"Clarisse this isn't going to work" he stated after the third attempt at trying to get her gown on without trapping her bad arm underneath.

"Well what do you suppose I do?" she exclaimed, agitated at the situation and watched him walk out "Joseph?" She called out after him.

"I think I might have something that will be easier to get on" he said returning with his black long sleeve button up shirt.

"I can't wear your shirt Joseph" she stated matter- of -factly.

"I don't think you have much of a choice since all you have are gowns and you clearly can't lift your arm to put them on" He answered.

Conceding to the fact that he was right she allowed him to help her in his shirt. As he fastened the last button he stepped back, looking her up and down "Beautiful. It looks much better on you than me" He smiled

Blushing at his words "Thank you" She smiled.

The rest of the afternoon had been spent curled up on the couch together in front of the fireplace, snacking on varies thing from the kitchen and watching Dirty Dancing on television, it really wasn't Joe type of movie but he knew that it was one of Clarisse's favorites so he agreed to watch it with her.

Leaning up from Joseph's chest where she had been resting most of the evening "I think I'm going to retire for the rest of the evening"

"Alright let me help get you in bed and covered up" He said standing up as she made her way over to the door, following her seconds later.

After getting her tucked in he kissed her goodnight, turning to walk back to the living room but stopped when she grabbed his hand.

"Joseph," She started feeling a bit nervous "I was thinking, why don't you sleep here with me, my bed is plenty big enough" She said looking across her bed then looked up at him.

"Clarisse I don't think that would be a good idea, I can sleep on the sofa it's really no problem" He answered.

"Joseph that sofa isn't made for sleeping, plus your back would be killing you after a couple of nights, how do you think it will feel after a month?" She said, still looking up at him.

"Really I'll be fine Clarisse" He said looking down at her.

"I insist it's the least I can do after you agreed to personally cater to me" she said smiling while drawing the blanket back for him "Besides, after what happened I don't really want to be alone right now." She whispered and watched him nod.

"Ok, but if you want me to leave just tell me" He said looking down at her.

"I will," She nodded and watched him walk around the bed.

Joseph not entirely comfortable with being in her bed noticed that she kept tossing and wiggling trying to find a comfortable position and remembering that she had been pretty comfortable earlier in the evening while resting on his chest he moved closer to her.

"Come here" He whispered as she slowly turned her head to look at him "Come here, I'll hold you while you sleep it seemed to be comfortable for you earlier." He whispered.

Turning her body to his, he wrapped his arm around her back as she rested her head on his shoulder and her bad arm across his chest, lacing his fingers with her hand that now rested on his chest they each relished in the presence of one another as they drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Joe woke up as the sun came streaming through the window looking down he noticed that Clarisse was still in the same position she had been in when they drifted off to sleep. She looked so peaceful and happy sleeping on him, he thought as she began to stir.

"Good morning, beautiful" He whispered.

"Good morning" She answered with a yawn "What time is it?" She asked while looking up at him.

"Late. Would you like me to go down to the kitchen and fetch us something for breakfast?" He asked.

"That sounds lovely but maybe just a muffin and tea of course."

"Coming right up" He smiled and climbed out of the bed.

Breakfast was nice but they both seemed lost in their own thoughts. Joe finally broke the silence "If you're finished then I think we should change your dressing"

"Yes I suppose I'm finished, where would you like to change it at?" Clarisse answered.

"Here's fine" He replied as he patted the spot beside him on the sofa, he had never taken the dressing items into the bathroom so they were still on the coffee table beside them.

After she was seated beside him, Joe helped her remove the sling as she unbuttoned the top three buttons of his shirt, sliding it off her shoulder "This is going to hurt when I remove the tape but I promise I will try to be as gentle and fast as possible."

Nodding her head she braced herself as the tape ripped at her skin. After having both bandages removed Joe suggested that she might want to take a bath before they re-dressed the wound and put her arm back in the sling. Agreeing she made her way to the bathroom and started running the water in the large garden tub.

Stepping back into the doorway "Joseph, this is probably going to sound silly and odd but could I persuade you into joining me… I will need someone to wash my back and well I'm sure you can do a much better job at washing my hair than I was able to do last night." She asked with a blush creeping over her body.

Taken back a little at the highly intimate gesture she was proposing "I…I'm sure I can manage that." He said smiling with a small nod as she smiled.

"Thank you." She whispered and went back into the bathroom.

Sinking in the tub behind her, she slowly rested her back to his chest careful to keep her arm stabilized in the process. Lathering the sponge Joseph gently washed every inch of her body, which was relaxing and stimulating at the same time. Not being able to help himself he slowly kissed his way down her neck, as he ran the soapy sponge across her breasts paying special attention to her hardened nipples which caused her to moan.

Moving farther down across her stomach he traced his tongue along the outline of her ear as Clarisse ran her hand up and down his thigh. She felt a magnificent heat moving through her body as he stroked her slowly rejoicing in the way the water made her skin feel like pure silk. Joseph had become aroused to the point of pain, her touch had him ready to explode but he knew he had to slow things down at least until she was fully healed.

Knowing he had to get out of this before he caused more pain he cleared his throat and spoke as Clarisse came out of her day dream "I think I'm done here." He whispered against her ear.

"Ok," She nodded slowly and sat up, trying to calm her racing heart, sighing as Joseph stood from the bath and wrapped a towel around his lower body "Thank you for your help though," She said as he helped her up and out the bath, wrapping a towel around her.

"Anytime," He smiled and kissed her forehead.

Back in the bedroom they lay content in each other's arms, her head buried in the crook of his neck, legs tangled with his as he caressed her hip before slowly running his hand down her leg. His touch only heightened the desire for each other, sharing deep loving kisses in between the sweet tender words they whispered to each other as they drifted off to sleep.

~TBC~


	5. Chapter 5

Written: by Ancorns708

Rating: M for future chapters

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are property of Disney and Meg Cabot. The song Everything I do belongs to Bryan Adams.

Summary: This was a challenge to write a story that contained the line everything I do, I do it for you. C&J Romance included.

* * *

_Author's note: Well this is it the final chapter...I think. I might could be persuaded to write the wedding and honeymoon if my readers are interested._

**_ To all the people who have followed this story or have just read it you guys ROCK and are the reason I keep writing._**

* * *

Everything I Do, I Do It For You

Chapter 5

The days that followed were spent much the same. They awoke in each other's warm embrace, shared small talk over breakfast, then Joseph would change her bandage once he had finished he would place a loving kiss on her shoulder, the rest of the day they spent cuddled up on the couch or in the bed watching television, reading, talking or taking naps between their heated make out sessions careful though not to push it or take it too far, then when the evening came around they would have dinner together down in the kitchen where most nights they wound up feeding each other, back in the suite Joe would assist her in bathing and helping her dress before they made their way to the bed they now shared comfortable with each other.

Early on the morning of December eighteenth the couple was jostled from their sweet slumber by the distinctive sound of the phone ringing. Reaching over Joseph picked it up and handed it across the bed to a half awake Clarisse.

"Um…Hello?"

"Hello your Majesty, this is Dr. Montgomery I apologize if I woke you" Clarisse blushed, she never slept in but lately she was lucky to be out of bed before ten in the morning. "I was hoping to be able to stop this morning on my way to the hospital to check in on you and hopeful we can remove that arm brace for good"

"That sounds lovely what time should I expect you?"

"Let's say around nine?"

"I look forward to seeing you then."

Handing the phone back to Joseph, he placed it back in the cradle when it began to ring again.

"You're popular this morning"

"So it seems" she said as she took the phone from him

"Hello"

"Hello your Majesty"

"Oh Charlotte, how are you dear?"

"I'm fine ma'am how are you feeling? Is Joe taking good care of you?"

"I'm feeling much better" smiling over at Joseph "and yes dear Joseph is taking excellent care of me, you know he always goes above and beyond the call of duty."

"Yes ma'am I know. The reason I'm calling ma'am is because I need to come to the palace to pick up some papers and I wanted to know if you needed anything from the city."

"No, I don't require anything from the city but since you are coming here then perhaps we could have lunch? I'm sure Joseph would like a couple hours to himself." Smiling over at him

"Of course ma'am I'll pick us something up, if that's alright by you?"

"Sure dear. I'll see you later then."

Handing the phone back to Joe she settled back into his warm awaiting arms explaining that the doctor would be coming by then Charlotte.

After a brief shower together that morning Clarisse went through her closet and found a button up shirt of her own, knowing it would not be appropriate for her to wear Joseph's while in the presence of company, although she had enjoyed being able to wear them for the past couple of weeks she loved the way she could always smell his scent around her. The realization of their time together was coming to an end brought tears to her eyes as she slumped down in her chair.

Walking through the closet door

"Sweetheart, I'm going to head downstairs to wait for the doctor…" seeing her slumped in her chair with tears now streaming down her face, he rushed over and knelt in front of her "Sweetheart?... What's wrong did you hurt yourself?" nodding her head no "Then tell me what's wrong" he whispered as he cupped her face with his hand lifting her head so he could look into eyes

"I'm sorry…I just realized that this" motioning between them "will be coming to an end soon and well… I don't want it to but I know that it has too." Now sobbing harder against his chest

Running his hands up and down her back in a soothing motion "Darling, look at me" pulling back to make her look at him "I don't want this to end either, I love you and I promise that I will be here to kiss you every night and hold you while you drift to sleep, hell I'll even stay the night with you and leave early before your lady's maids arrive and you know how much I despise waking earlier than I need to okay? Please stop worrying sweetie, we will make this work I promise." Sealing his promise with a sensual kiss pulling back he wiped the tears from her cheeks "Are you going to be okay now?" nodding yes "then I'm going to head downstairs the doctor should be here by now"

"Okay I'll meet you in the sitting room"

Knocking moments later

"Come in"

Joseph entered followed by the doctor

"Your Majesty, how are you feeling today? Is the shoulder causing you any pain?"

"No, it's fine actually" looking up she saw Joseph eyes staring back at her letting her know that she better tell the doctor the truth or he would. "Well now that I think about it, it does hurt still when I try to put on a pull over blouse other than that it seems fine." Looking more satisfied with her answer he smiled back at her.

"Well that's normal ma'am the tenderness should be gone in another week or so but if it is still bothering you after New Year's then I expect a phone call."

"Yes doctor"

"Well the wound itself is healed nicely so I think we can leave the bandage off and I don't think you need the sling anymore either, just remember no sudden movements or lifting anything at least till after the first of the year. I hate to run but I do have a surgery scheduled within the hour so I best be getting to the hospital."

"I understand and thanks for stopping by"

Joseph walked the doctor out just as Charlotte pulled up

"Charlotte it's good to see you" he smiled while hugging the young assistant

"It's good to see you to Joe"

"How long will you be here for?"

"I'm sure it will be several hours why?"

"I wanted to head into the city to do some last minute Christmas shopping but I don't want to leave her Majesty alone."

"I completely understand Joe. Take your time I'll be here when you get back."

"Thank you Charlotte! Oh, if she asks you where I went just tell her into the city."

"Joe you know I can't lie!"

"It's not a lie, its withholding information I AM going to the city."

"Only for you Joe."

Kissing her on the cheek "Thank you, Charlotte, I'll let the guard at the gate know that no one enters the palace grounds until I get back so you all should be fine."

"I'll let her know"

After gathering her papers she headed up to Her Majesty's suite with lunch, knocking on her door she was surprised when Clarisse opened it instead of using her famous "come in".

"Oh Charlotte let me help you with that"

"Thank you ma'am"

"Dear we have been over this please call me Clarisse when it's just us"

"Alright Clarisse" she said smiling back at the older woman

"Charlotte where's Joseph at? I thought he would have come back up with you before leaving."

"He told me to tell you that he was headed into the city and wouldn't be gone that long and he also left instruction with the gate guard that nobody enters the grounds until he arrives back"

"Very well then"

Relief washed over Charlotte when she realized that Clarisse was satisfied with her could maybe answer.

"Shall we eat lunch?"

Lunch was shared over comfortable small talk after having everything cleaned up Clarisse sat on the opposite end of the couch where Charlotte was.

"Charlotte, might I ask a favor of you?"

"Of course anything ma'…Clarisse"

"You see I ordered something from the jewelry store and well I haven't been able to pick it up after being shot and I was hoping you could pick it up and leave it in my office drawer."

"Sure, I can take care of it today. Would you like me to call you when I drop it off?"

"That will not be necessary dear. I'll head down to the office this evening and get it then. Thank you Charlotte"

"You're welcome" she replied smiling warmly back at her

A short time later Joe arrived back at the palace and Charlotte made her excuses and left.

Later that night they had settled on the couch watching .007, Clarisse had insisted that he pick the movie since they had watched what she had wanted for the last three nights. Half way through she decided now would be a great time to head to her office.

"Joseph I think I'll head down to the kitchen and make some popcorn do you want anything?"

"No I'm fine but I can go get it"

"I know that you can, but so can I"

"Do you want me to pause the movie?"

"Oh, no you keep watching it…you can tell me later what I missed." Smiling at him

After getting the popcorn and a bottle of wine she hastened to her office and slipped the package in the pocket.

As the days ticked by the couple found themselves searching for reasons to touch each other both knowing that soon these moments would harder to come by.

December twenty fourth. Joseph had surprised Clarisse by making a traditional Christmas dinner which they shared over candle light. Standing up and moving around the table he sat in the chair next to hers, as she turned to face him, taking her hands in his.

"Clarisse I know that our time like this is drawing to a close and that we will have to be extra careful until Mia assumes the throne, but I want you to have this" pulling the box out of his pocket "I wanted to buy you a ring but I thought that might draw too much attention so I chose this instead." Opening the box to reveal a beautiful diamond tennis bracelet "I want you to wear this as a constant reminder of the love we share and of the promises we have made to each other over the past weeks. "Taking the bracelet from the box and placing it around her wrist, kissing it before letting her hand back down.

Letting the breath she was holding out as tears brimmed in her eyes

"It's beautiful Joseph… thank you" cupping his cheek she kissed him, then reached into her jacket pocket pulling out a small box as well. "I know that it is going to be hard these next several months until Mia coronation not to just reach out at take your hand, or have you give me a hug when I had a rough day but I know that we can make it, we have been through so much already" Opening the box she pulled out a Rolex flipping it over she read the inscription to him "As a reminder of the time we have shared together and the times yet to come Love C" after placing the watch on his wrist he reached up he brushed her tears from her face kissing her gently at first but becoming very ravenous. The past few weeks only served as a catalyst to slowly build their desire for one another. Seeing the dark look of desire in his eyes, which she knew, was a reflection of her own she whispered

"Joseph make love to me."

Scooping her up carrying her to the bedroom while she buried her head in the crook of his neck kissing and nipping the base of his throat, he gently placed her on the bed, slowly and carefully undressing her while she made quick work of his clothes. Her delicate hands wandered up and down his back, their kisses were slower and more passionate, and wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him closer. A small moan escaped her lips as she felt his tongue leave her mouth, he kissed and nipped at her neck as she moved to the side allowing him greater access, his lips burning a trail along her neck to the top swells of her breast, closing her eyes as he kissed over her stomach as his hands wandering everywhere else leaving a trail of fire on her skin. Positioning himself above her he lowered his head, kissing her passionately, bringing her knees up resting them against his hips, as he entered her, filling her completely as a small moan escaped her lips. Rocking into her gently as their moans filled the room, sending them both over the edge moments later. Seeking comfort in each other's arms in the warm tenderness of afterglow they held each other tight, kissing and caressing, sharing their hopes and dreams of their future together.

~The End?~

Remember to Review :)


End file.
